Mischief to Malice
by AltraArcana
Summary: Loki was once a mischievous and happy child. He had a friendly brother, loving mother and all the benefits of being a prince. What changed? Where did Loki twist? Follow the story of Loki's upbringing and gradual fall into evil. Starts out as a fluffy and happy story, gradually gets darker and harsher. Featuring: Powerful Loki, Odin's C parenting and very slow tragedy.


Chapter 1: Discovery

It was one of the bloodiest wars known to the Nine Realms, and would become one of the most well-known. Blood-curdling screams for mercy and death echoed across the snow covered landscape. Sharp rocks pointed to the skies, more than half with bodies impaled on the top. The blue skinned legion of frost giants were pushed back, their forces decimated by the savagery of the Asgardian warriors. Bodies of all types, frost giant or Asgardian, male or female, young or old, lay scattered across the field. The bitter wind and snow howled across the entire battlefield while the commander of the Asgardians, King Odin, walked forward through the center of the field.

"Allfather!" was the cry that caused Odin to turn. As he glanced to the side, he saw a soldier rush up to him. "Allfather, I bring news!"

"What do you have to say, soldier?" Odin asked, as he turned to face the man.

"There has been word of cries on the wind, leading to a small temple. However, the cries have not been that of a bloodthirsty Jotun, but that of a babe!"

"A babe, you say? I suppose I shall investigate," drawled Odin. Wielding Gungnir in his right hand, the king began to trek across the field. As he passed by his army, the soldiers let out a cheer at the sight of their leader. Odin spared them a quick glance and nod of approval before he continued on. The wind blew snow into his face, accompanied by the bitter cold of Jotunheim. The wind carried not only snow, but also the faint wails of a baby, crying for its parents. Odin hurried forward through the deep snow, and he saw the silhouette of a building up ahead. The cries became louder, so Odin quickly stepped into the building.

The building was relatively large, even for frost giants. As Odin entered the stone block structure, the babe's yells now began to echo through the hallways. Odin slowly approached the central room, and saw a small figure lying on the cold ground. Odin picked up the child and stared into its red eyes. The poor frost giant child was tiny, even a bit small by Aesir standards. But as Odin began to cradle the baby, a plan had come to him. He knew what he would use this baby for, and he knew how to do it.

The baby, now found to have been named Loki, had been escorted to a medical tent to rest. Odin offered no explanation to his soldiers as to where the child was found or why he needs it cared for, but the healers dare not question the Allfather. Young baby Loki currently lay in a hastily made crib, wrapped in layers of blankets and clothes. Loki stirred in his sleep as he felt a presence, but settled down after he felt a warm hand brush his cheek. Odin, blood seeping from his right eye, couldn't help but stare down at the tiny child. He had cloaked Loki with magic, so his appearance was no longer Jotun but Asgardian. Loki had a lovely top of black hair, with porcelain pale skin to compliment it. But his most striking feature was his sharp, emerald green eyes. As Odin glanced down at the child, he felt some emotion stir within him, but he immediately squashed it. Odin was the Allfather. He would not allow his emotions to muddle his mind and endanger his kingdom. Discipline and responsibility were strong in him, so he snatched his hand away from the child. Loki's face scrunched up a bit at the loss of contact, but by that time Odin had stormed out of the tent and did not hear the quiet weeping of Loki.

 **Alright then! So, I am writing this story to add in the Thor community. I'm essentially planning to write a story about Loki through the years, but I will have it be a bit different. I plan to stray from the official plot line somewhat, but if I make any massive changes feel free to tell me. I don't remember much of the movies, so if there is any important event I missed or that people want to see, I'll try to do so. My idea with the story is that it will start out happy and fluffy, and gradually deteriorate into Loki becoming a villain. I just really love the slow fall from grace! A couple points of clarification are written below, before people ask questions. Also, if anyone finds spelling errors, grammar or anything else really, please let me know! I'm trying to make this a really good story, so if anyone has a way for me to improve it I would love to hear it! Sorry for the short first chapter but I couldn't really make this super long. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Points of clarification:**

 **Asgardians (and Frost Giants) age slower than humans. When I saw their age (Thor is 12) I mean Asgardian years. That could be any amount of human years; I'm not going to make an exact system. Just know that if I say Loki is 20, he looks like a 20 year old human Loki.**

 **Odin has solid C+ parenting. That's enough to pass with Thor but Loki would never accept anything less than an A. Odin is not abusive or a bad person, he's just really terrible at being a father. He doesn't hate Loki but he doesn't love him as much as Thor. Well, scratch that. He loves Loki a lot, but can't show it because Loki isn't his son and because he tries to hold discipline with Loki. However, Odin ends up screwing himself over because, as I once heard, "I would rather have you hate and strike me than act like I don't even exist."**

 **Loki is REALLY powerful. I feel like a lot of people downplay Loki's power, but I'd say he's pretty tough. He has incredible magic skill and he went hand to hand with Thor. He didn't really win, but here is my rule on Loki's power (in later chapters.) Loki is practically a god (I guess he literally is) with magic. He is also incredibly good at weapon combat, but only with ranged weapons, staffs, daggers, etc. With other weapons he is trash.**

 **Angst. In earlier chapters it will be fluff and happiness with a spike of unhappiness, but in later chapters it will be angst and unhappiness ruling the story. This is just a forewarning.**


End file.
